Question: $\dfrac{1}{8} \times 4 = {?}$
Answer: $4$ is the same as $\dfrac{4}{1}$ $\dfrac{1}{8} \times \dfrac{4}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{1 \times 4}{8 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{4}{8}$ Simplify: $= \dfrac{1}{2}$